The Diary of James Potter
by Snuffles95141
Summary: On Hiatus James Potter is an average 11 year old, going to a new school. Making new friends, stalking new girls. And this is his diary..sorry his Journal.
1. Prologue

Author note thingy!!!! ::::::  
  
I'm gonna explain some things then you get to read a, ummmmm., prolog like thingy! OK?? Good now I will explain! Ok I wrote this and the first chapter at the beginning of last summer and I never typed it being the very lazy person I am! LOL!! HA ha ha I crack myself up!!!!! ( Ok anyway then in health class when we were learning about "Family Life Education" 'A.K.A. - Sex Ed!!' we were learning about the male reproductive system and I wasn't paying attention and I thought of something good to write for this story but then I had to do a worksheet so I couldn't write it then so I wrote it in bio. The today during history (ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz....) I wrote some more instead of taking notes (the teacher will never know. muhahamuhaha) and then I thought 'OH I should go home and type up my story and post it!!!' So I'm doing exactly that so ummmmmmmmmm... Enjoy?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So here's the prolog thingy! :  
  
The Diary of James Potter-Prolog!  
  
Looking back over his past James Potter remembered a few things from his years at Hogwarts, but others he would have forgotten had it not been for his diary in which his mum suggested he use while away at Hogwarts.  
There were many special days inside, the day he got his letter, the train ride to school, meeting new people, falling head over heals in love with Lily, and learning a friend's secret that would change his life.  
Now he's long out of Hogwarts, married for two years to Lily, and has a wonderful son Harry, who is soon to be turning one.  
After cleaning out his attic one Saturday afternoon, Lily told him not to waste his day off being lazy; he came across their old school things, like his old diary. He decides to take a break from cleaning (even though he's only been at it for five minutes) and read his diary. Some things from the past never change. 


	2. Hogwarts Letter

The Diary of James Potter-Chapter 1  
  
August 20,  
  
Dear Journal,  
My name is James William Potter, but you can just call me James. Today I received me Hogwarts acceptance letter, and mum gave me you, this journal to write in while I am away at Hogwarts for seven whole years. Anyway back to the letter, it read as follows:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
_______________________________  
  
Headmaster: Glendorin Bimblewood  
(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Assistant  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list  
of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September one. We await your owl by no later then  
August 27.  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore (signature)  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
Now being from an old wizarding family I new about Hogwarts and owls. So I burrowed the family owl to send my reply that I would be attending, but not before telling my parents. Then I looked at the second page. It read as follows:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
________________________________  
  
UNIFORM  
First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that ALL pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade one)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
Magic, A History by Saffron Brandytack The list of books went on further covering basic classes. They all sounded BORING! Like I was ever going to READ THEM anyway!  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat  
  
I think maybe an owl!  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN  
BROOMSTICKS!  
  
Well the part about the brooms greatly hurt me, but maybe I'll sneak my old broom to school, mum thinks that it broke and I threw it away. I think she was going to get me a new one at Christmas so I'll have a new one next year. I think I'll go ask her if she can take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I can get my school things.  
  
James P.S. YES!!!!!!! Mom said we can go tomorrow because she needed to go anyway. P.P.S. She's also getting me an owl.  
  
September 1,  
  
Journal,  
I barely could sleep last night. I've been up since four a.m. Its barely even six, I've been bored all morning. Mum and dad wont be up for at least an another hour. And I'm not supposed to wake them up unless it is important or past eight. OK so this is what I did this morning.  
After I woke up, I couldn't get back to sleep so I tried reading 'A Beginners' Guide to Self-Protection From the Evil Dark Arts', real catchy title, anyway it was really boring, so after two pages I put it back on the floor. I thought that I should soon pack up my trunk so I grabbed my invisibility cloak and quietly snuck out to the shed to get my broom luckily it was unlocked. Now you're thinking that if my mom thought that I got rid of my broom why would I leave it in the shed where anyone could see it. Well because if I leave it in my room she might see it when she goes to clean it once a week. But then you ask wont someone notice its in the shed and I answer, NO! They won't notice because it is hidden under a loose floorboard. So I grabbed my broom and ran back to my room quietly. I then put my broom into my trunk first, then my invisibility cloak. After them I neatly piled in my clothes and robes and school books. I also put in a few novels (some written by muggles others not). Then I carefully put my wand in its protective leather case and put that on top. I'm not sure my dad wanted me to bring my invisibility cloak but he gave it to me and told me not to tell mum.  
After I finished packing I was stilled bored because it was only quarter of five. So I got out my 'Standard Book of Spells' book and tried some basic and easy spells. By five thirty I knew and mastered many of the spells in chapter one. Such as 'lumos'-lighting the tip of your wand, 'nox'- making the light go out, and many more, so I decided to try harder ones. As I was looking for a good one to try my glasses fell off and while looking for them I must have stepped on them for when I found them they were broken. Then looking back at the book I saw one to fix glasses! It is 'Oculus Repairo'. It took like three tries but eventfully I got it. Then I turned the page to chapter five and saw 'Alohomora'-it unlocks locked doors and other things. This time I decided I would take the book and my wand and lock myself out of my room so I have to keep trying till it works. Surprisingly it worked after only two tries! I was about to go and tell dad when I stopped myself because I realized it was only ten of six! My parents wouldn't be up till seven. So I dug in my trunk and pulled you out, my journal. Which in fact is a JOURNAL not a DIARY as my mum calls it! GIRLS write in DIARIES! BOYS write in JOURNALS! I'll write more later.  
  
James 


	3. Train ride and a new friend?

A/N-Hey, hi, ha, cheese, fromage, fish and chips, sausage, my friends are weird and they know it!! I am also weird and I know it, too! Me and my friends are weird!!! And we and the whole school we go to knows it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hyper!!!!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! OK!!!!!!! On with the story. Wow I just realized I am typing this on the day after the prolog and chap. one! Either I have no life or it's because I had like a lot written before I wasn't being too lazy to type it!!!!!! OK! NOW on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Diary of James Potter-Chap. 1 continued.  
  
September 1 (On the train later that day)  
  
Journal.  
I am now officially on my way to Hogwarts! I am on the train but unfortunately sitting all alone. Don't get me wrong its not that I have no friends it's just that they were all muggles! I mean its weird you would think being a pureblood I would come in contact with the magic world a lot but I lived in a muggle neighborhood so I knew muggles! Sure I was forced to go to fancy dinner parties with my parents and I met wizards and witches. It's just that all the kids there were always older or younger or too full of themselves for me to bother with! Also it isn't very likely any of my muggle friends are wizards and in a few cases witches! I'll write more later something's going on in the corridor..  
  
Later,  
Ok! Now what happened earlier! I heard a loud 'POP!!!', then what sounded like every girl on the train shrieking in horror! Now being the 'Knight in Shining Armor' that I am I naturally ran to the rescue! What I found was not what I expected!  
I didn't find anyone dead or all the girls with a broken nail I found two dueling maniacs!!!! One of them was a slimey-haired-one-look-at-himand- you-could-tell-he-was-a-soon-to-be-Slytherin git! The other was a slightly- wild-black-haired-(not as wildly unruly and black as mine of course)-hard- to-tell-what-house-but-obviously-a-first-year-like-the-slimey-git-and- myself first year! So as I was saying (before I so rudely interrupted myself) the wild-haired one and the slimey-gitted (is that a word) one were dueling in the corridor of the train! The 'POP' I heard was obviously the slime ball attacking the other boy, because he had a boil the size of bloody France on his face!  
At the same time I came out of my compartment the boil-boy threw his wand over his shoulder (it landing on my head) and lunged for the slime ball! He caught the slime ball completely by surprise and knocked him down! That was the beginning of a muggle fist-fight! Once (ok maybe more then once like maybe more like twice? No still don't believe me ok like twenty times) I was in a fistfight (but I didn't start it the other guy was insulting my friend who happened to be a girl but not a girlfriend!) and came out with nothing but a black eye and a few bruises, but this kid looked like he didn't know how to punch (But that was more then I could say about the slime ball) so I was considering helping but decided against it. That was when what looked like two second year (maybe older) Slyths, by the looks, came.  
They started to help the slime (they could obviously tell that he was a Slthie-in-distress) (A/N- Ha 'Slthie-in-distress' instead of damsel-in- distress!!! LOL I CRACK MY SELF UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL!!! LMAO!! LMFAO!!!!!! OK!!!!!! Back to the feature presentation!), so I decided I might as well help the other boy! After about five minutes or so an extremely stern looking lady came and shooed everyone away! Except we didn't get off that easy she took are names! GREAT!!!!! Now I will probably have a detention before even getting to school! It's all thanks to a couple of pansy-assed- Slythies. The slime ball's name is Severus Snape. The other two Slythies were rather large even for second year but they aren't even second years there firsties!! There names are something Crabbe and WhoCares Goyle! The last boy was named Sirius Black..WAIT BLACK!!! I KNOW THAT NAMED!!! It's a really old wizarding family like mine but completely different! There hasn't been a single Black who hasn't been in Slyth no Black has even married anyone not in Slyth! Not even Ravie's (A/N-ravie is ravenclaw, slythie is slytherin! jus so yous know!) they think everyone is below them!!!!!!!!!!!! Also Blacks support the dark arts. I can't believe I helped a Black! A BLACK FOR PETE"S SAKE (A/N-he doesn't know peter yet so it in no way is connected to him!)!!!!!!! That was when I turned and left I went back to my compartment only to be followed by no other then Black himself! I closed the door and sat down but he slid open the door and said, "Is it alright if I sit here?" I didn't answer hoping he would just leave, he didn't leave he sat down! There was a long awkward silence but then after a few minutes I looked at him and he looked upset. So I asked him what was wrong and he got all bitchy and said, "Nothing sod off!!!" The way he said it would have been more rude and probably hurt me if he didn't look on the verge of tears! Instead of turning back to the window (being me and once I'm interested or want to know something nothing stops me!) I then said, "Look not to be rude or anything but you're a Black and I'm a Potter! Are families don't exactly hate each other but they don't get along either! Then I pushed him a little too far, "But you look like your about to bloody cry!" I knew that as soon as I said it, it was the wrong thing to say! I wish that I could take it back but it's too late!  
"Look Potter", he snarled. "Most people react the same way you did when they learn my name without even getting to know me! Just because my family is evil doesn't mean I am!" With that he got up walked to the door and was about to leave when he turned back and said, "Oh yeah, thanks back there, you know when you saved me before you knew me, if I wasn't for you I'd probably be dead right now!" Then he left, leaving me all alone, writing in my journal once again! I'm going to take a nap now. I'll right soon!  
James ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N-Hey! So how was that chapter? I had to fix it so this one should be slightly different from before! If not O Well I tried!! Ok I would like to thank my TWO WHOLE REVIEWERS!!!! : Thanks! : Snowflake1040: Thanks! Ill be trying to update as much as possible as soon as possible! LegolasLover123: Thanks! But Randi next time learn to spell and give me longer reviews! Poo poo head!!!!! See ya at school!!!!!!  
  
OK!!!!!! Well thanks again for reviewing and if anyone else is reading!!!...... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Please! Pretty Pretty Please!!!!!!!! I'll be your bestest friend in the whole wide world!!!!!!!! I'll read your stories and review!!!!!!!!!!! Fine be like that!!!!!!!! He didn't 


End file.
